finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Choco/Mog (Final Fantasy VII)
Choco/Mog is a Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII, and the first the player can obtain. It summons a Mog riding a Chocobo. Summoning Choco/Mog has a 15/16 chance to perform the attack DeathBlow!!, and a 1/16 chance to perform Fat-Chocobo. This makes it one of two summons in Final Fantasy VII with more than one attack, the other being Odin. The Choco/Mog Materia has the Wind element and the Stop status effect, which can be linked with the Support Materia Elemental and Added Effect respectively. Choco/Mog is one the summons available in the "Mt. Corel" PC version demo of Final Fantasy VII. Profile Choco/Mog is a Chocobo ridden by a Mog. The Mog wears a hachimaki with kanji inscription that spells out the Japanese name of the attack, making it the only summon spell in the series that is labeled in more than one place during its animation. Obtained Choco/Mog Materia is obtained from the Chocobo Farm. The player must interact with the Chocobo by the fence in the outside pen. Upon the player's initial passing during Part 1, there are Chocobos already by the fence. After Meteor is summoned Chocobos will only appear by the fence if the player rents stables, catches a Chocobo, and returns it to the Chocobo Farm. Stats Growth Abilities :See the summon sequence here. Use The Choco/Mog Materia allows the player to summon Choco/Mog, which costs 14 MP. Choco/Mog ha a 15/16 chance to perform DeathBlow!!, which deals non-elemental damage to all enemies as well as having a 40% chance to inflict Stop. It has a 1/16 chance to also perform Fat-Chocobo, which has no chance to inflict Stop, but can damage all enemies. As a summon, it cannot be reflected. Choco/Mog can be useful in early fights, and deal a decent amount of damage to all enemies for a small MP cost. However, it quickly becomes outclassed by more powerful Summon Materia and Magic spells. This means that later on, the Choco/Mog Materia is better used for its other attributes. The Choco/Mog Materia has minor changes to stats, granting +2% MP, +1 Magic, but also a -2% HP. These stat changes are small enough to not be too detrimental to a character's HP, meaning it can be equipped on any character. Though Choco/Mog is a weak summon, it remains useful when linked with the Elemental and Added Effect Materia. Linking Choco/Mog with Elemental on a weapon allows the player to deal Wind-elemental damage, and linking it with Elemental on an armor allows it to reduce, nullify, or absorb Wind damage. It is one of the few Materia that can defend against Wind, making it useful against enemies that deal Wind damage. It can also be used effectively to exploit weaknesses to Wind. If used this way, it is best given to characters geared towards physical attacks with a high Strength stat: Cloud, Barret, Tifa, and Cid. Though Typhon also provides Wind-elemental damage, it also comes with heavier stat penalties, meaning Choco/Mog is still preferable. When linking Choco/Mog with the Added Effect Materia, it can either provide immunity to Stop when equipped on armor, or have a 20% chance to inflict Stop. Stop can be a devastating status, making it very useful to resist it against the status early on. However, later on, Materia are obtained which provide resistance to Stop in addition to other statuses, or provide a chance to inflict more statuses than just Stop. This means that Choco/Mog is better used for its Wind effect than for Stop. Gallery Chocomog concept.png|Concept art for Final Fantasy VII. ChocoMog1.jpg Etymology "Choco" is short for "chocobo". In the English localization of Final Fantasy VII, the Moogle race is known as "Mog". Category:Summons in Final Fantasy VII Category:Summon Materia in Final Fantasy VII